Alone? Not Anymore!
by Andu1991
Summary: A short story about Bella's thoughts and feelings while she is tortured by Victoria and a rescue of her. This is a Femslash-story (girl x girl), if you don't like that, then don't read it xP Bella x Tanya and a bit of Edward-bashing ' I hope you like it x3


Hey there guys and girls =)

A new Story of me for the **Tanya x Bella **fandom, because it's my own top favorite pairring atm.

I don'T really like Edward so there will be a little bit of Edward-bashing in this story xD

I would also like to mention that English is not my native language so there might be some spelling and/or grammatical mistakes in there, please don't mind them to much (exept they are really too bad )^^'

Also this Story is a Femslash-Story, Romance between Tanya & Bella, so it's girl x girl, if you don'T like that, then may I suggest that you don't read this and leave, or you could just read it but don't flame me in the end ! xD

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Alone? Not Anymore!

Alone, it's not easy to be alone, at least not since he left.

He left me alone here to live a normal life, far away from a life with supernatural creatures, away from vampires.

I still not get it how he could leave me here, I mean we were in love, we were soul mates, at least he said that.

If that is… was true, I still don't know until now, but I have the feeling that maybe ´this is wrong, that maybe he lied to me.

I don't know why, but I just got this feeling that there is something out there, waiting for me, something, someone other than Edward.

The pain is not only about him leaving me, okay it's a big part of my being now, but the hardest part was all of them leaving me.

The worst part was him taking my 'whole family' with him, the people I loved, my seconds parents, my best friend, my two 'brothers' and one 'sister'.

Even if said 'sister' hated me, I still miss her with all of them and "HE" was the reason they left me here alone, on my own.

And now it's also his fault that Jake is hurt and I don't even know where I am at the moment, where "she", Victoria, took me to.

~.~.~.~

I can tell that I'm still alive, very much in pain but still alive, and bound by chains from the ceiling.

A human punching bag for her, she told me, or that she wants to break each and every oh so little bone in my body.

She already accomplished a big part of that, because there are many bones that are broken or that hurt like hell at the moment.

There she is again, slowly coming at me, almost prowling and I know I'm going to die very soon, the look in her eyes tells me.

No more playing around, no more punching me, breaking every little bone of me, no more of giving me the most painful death ever, no… now she will make it simple, clean and fast.

She never once gave into the temptation of my blood while she was torturing me, punching me, but now she will just simply give into the temptation and take what she thinks she earned as hers.

~.~.~.~

I know she's standing right in front of me now, grinning like a fool, because she knows that I know, that this is the end of myself, that she is winning.

"Thanks for the great show the last few days, you were wonderful in your role… now today we're getting to the grand final, the wonderful end of our little movie… of you!"

She speaks with her voice like silk "I hope that you will be a nice little girl today and play your role like a proper little girl should. We wouldn't want to make the end of our movie, about your end, bad just because you can't behave like I told you to."

She's speaking again and motions a last time to the cameras all around us, with which she filmed everything she had done to me.

~.~.~.~

I close my eyes now, just to not see what will come, will happen to me, even if I already know what will happen.

"Ahh pretty little human… you're also bright… wouldn't have thought you to be like that, I mean if you had been bright you wouldn't have gotten involved with them… But you'll already know what will happen, what I have planned for you, don't you?" She asks again and I just nod to that, because I don't trust my voice at this moment with answering to her.

I just wish that she would already get on with it, that it'll be over as soon as possible, so I don't have to feel any more pain in my soul and body.

Then there is pain in my neck and I know that she bit me, is sucking my life-force out of me now.

I knew as soon as she said that this was the last part, what she'll do to me… that she wanted to drain me dry, for the last part, just to show him that I'm nothing more than a snack, a pet to play with.

The burning in my neck gets stronger, spreads to my body while my life gets weaker and weaker, it's not long, I know, until it's over.

~.~.~.~

Suddenly I hear noise from my left, the draining of my life stops, but I can't turn, I'm paralyzed by what I think is the venom, and even if that wouldn't be the cause I still would not be able to turn because I'm bound by iron chains, hanging from the ceiling.

Aside from that I can't open my eyes, I can only listen, but my brain gets fuzzy to because of all that pain I'm feeling.

I don't know who's there, but whoever it is, they made Victoria stop and are fighting her now.

Why do they fight her, why did they interrupt? I just wanted to get it over with, this life of mine…

Oh damnid I will so kill the ones who kept me from my dead, even if it's Edward himself… Now that I think of it I will kill him painfully, because it's him if it's him.

Now there is this silence, I can't hear anything anymore aside from my own heartbeat which is getting faster and faster.

How long is it that I'm hanging here, alone with my thoughts?

Why don't I hear anything else, is that fight already over, what is happening there outside of my own mind?

The pain and burning get lesser but more intense at the same time, mostly in that regions of my body Victoria hurt or broke, which is almost my whole body, because as she told me, she wanted to break almost every bone in my body.

~.~.~.~

"She's changing, isn't she?" There is a new voice now, a soft and slightly pained voice.

It's enchanting just to listen to it."yes she is, this time, we can't stop it, because she would surely die if we did, from her wounds and broken bones..." and there it is, that voice which I didn't heard so long and desperately don't want to hear at all… why the hell is he here?  
"This time? ... she already went through this in the past?... You should have never been near her, let alone have been with her, she is not your mate!"

Ahh that nice voice again, I could listen to it forever and never get bored with it, even if she, this voice sounds heavenly female, sounds angry at the moment and a slight bit possessive.

"How could I have known back then, she is or more like was my singer, because now with her changing it doesn't sing anymore, besides I hadn't met Jacob in awakened wolf form in the past, I didn't know back then that he was my soul mate, only recently when we crossed paths the first time again I found out" he tries to defend himself and I really find it pathetic in my mind.

At least I can kill him as soon as the transformation is made... wait did he say Jacob... my Jacob... my second best friend with the very temper who turns into a wolf when getting angry?.. Oh now that I know, I will so kill him too...

"Yeah Yeah, okay okay, whatever... we should probably get her down from that.

I don't think she'll appreciate it if she wakes up still hanging down from the ceiling on those iron chains... and I don't like seeing my mate like this!"

The female with the enchanting voice speaks again, aww her voice or maybe her whole being really must be from heaven.

"Already staking your claim tanya, never would have thought it'll be that fast with you?"

Now there is a third, more teasing, and obviously female voice speaking, which I haven't heard either.

"Shut up Kate or I'll make Irina deprive you of sex for a month..."

The woman with my new favorite voice speaks who is apparently called Tanya, while the teasing voice is called Kate I think.

Then there is silence for a long time, or maybe I just can't hear anything because of the pain, but the fact is that it's silent for a very long time I think.

The only thing I'm hearing is my heartbeat, which is still getting faster and then suddenly stops with one last loud thud.

"Alice... her heart stopped... do you see anything?"

Asks Tanya and I can finally hear again, but not just anything, I'm hearing everything, every little shuffle, the water and the waves from outside, just everything...

Wait a moment; Alice is here... my Alice, my hyperactive, pixie, vampire best friend?

How nice… It hurts again.

"It's okay tanya, not long and she'll 'awake', don't worry, and maybe Edward you should step away from her, just for your own safety..."

That tingling voice, yeah that's definitely Alice, deep inside my mind I'm happy that she's here.

"It's okay Alice, what you saw won't happen, I'm sure she won't hurt me, she loves me"

He is still here? Damn I want him gone, with his arrogance and all, and I think I'm not the only one after I hear a growl from my left side.

'I wouldn't be so sure about that Edward...' just comes to my mind and then I open my eyes.

~.~.~.~

The first thing i see are the chains hanging above me, but not holding me up anymore… So they did get me down from there and lied me down on the ground.

"Bella...?"

This voice, how can he just speak to me now?

After hearing his voice, I instantly look to my right, and there he is, all handsome and smiling arrogantly at me which only brings that burning bubble of anger, deep inside of me to the surface.

"YOU! What are YOU doing here?!"

I growl/speak for the first time after the change, and I think now he realizes his fault and not listening to Alice's warning, because the second I finished my sentence I'm at his throat, trying to take off his head.

He tries to speak to me, but I don't let him.

"It would have been better for you if you just would have listened to Alice... why are you here now, after you left me alone to die a few months ago?... And now you and Jacob, you betrayed me… both!... I'm so going to kill you and I will enjoy every second of it"

I growl again and he really seems to be frightened of me now, well what was it he said about newborn vampires? That they're stronger than the average vampire?

Seems he was right on that.

~.~.~.~

I see the first cracks forming on his head and then stop, there are suddenly two very soft arms around me, making me stop in beheading my ex-boyfriend.

"You have to stop now Bella. Even though he kind of deserves it for leaving you like that, it would only do more harm than good if you would rip his head of now..."

She is it, she is the one who wrapped her arms around me to stop me, while getting herself in danger at that.

Tanya just stopped me from beheading Edward, and I can't find it in me to hurt her, something is stopping me, telling me not to do anything to her, the saver of Edward's life.

Even more, I'm unconsciously beginning to purr because it feels so nice to have her arms wrapped around me.

My arms go limp and Edwards gets as far away and as soon as possible as he can, while I'm still being kind of hugged by the one called Tanya, purring and relaying the longer she holds me, even though I've not even seen her face yet.

"Bwahaha Tanya it seems she already likes you or more, likes to be hold in your arms"

The voice, of Kate, I think, says which instantly eases the tension.

"Well, is that so? Then maybe you should finally turn around Bella, so we can look at each other…"

Even though I think she didn't meant it like it sounded in my ears, but my mind just went into the gutter, and her whisper in my ear did its part to my starting arousal now.

~.~.~.~

Slowly I turn around, and what I see stops me breathing, well if I would need to do that, there just before me, with her arms around me, stands the prettiest person/vampire I've ever seen.

Like an angel or better like a goddess, she shines, nobody I've ever seen can compete with the beauty she has, she's simply the most beautiful being on this planet.

The moment I take a look into her wonderful eyes, my whole world changes to just revolve around her.

"Wow..."

Wtf brain, work damnid, you're making me look like an idiot in front of this goddess, too late though, she's already laughing, damn does she have a pretty laugh.

"Well thank you my dear, you're not so bad yourself, even though of what happened to you 3 days ago"

I snort at that.

I think I'm looking like crap right now, because well I was tortured for days, my clothes are dirty with blood and other body fluids, which I know doesn't look or smell nice, urghh.

Wait a moment; did she say 3 days... was I out that long?

Damnid that's a hell long time, it only felt like maybe a few hours but not 3 whole days...

~.~.~.~

"Bella...!"

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Alice who is hugging me happily now like she didn't saw me for a long time, well technically that is true, but let's not think about that now.

Even though she left me too and didn't come back I still missed her greatly and am very happy to have her back.

My best friend, oh god how I have missed her, which I think shows in how long we're hugging, both with sinister and happy smiles on our faces.

Only a growl from Tanya makes us separate and makes me look confusedly at her.

"Oh sorry Tanya, I'll step away now from your mate"

What did Alice just say, mate? Am I the soul mate of that blond goddess called Tanya?

Well now that I think of it, it does make sense now that my world changed and revolves only around her the moment our eyes met for the first time.

Tanya smiles at me as she sees my realization at Alice's words and I can't do anything other than smile at her too, taking just 2 steps to stand in front of her now again.

"As you already know I'm Tanya, my precious"

She's introducing herself smoothly.

"And as you already know too, I'm Bella, my goddess"

I'm replying and suddenly shutting my mouth horrified. Did I really just said that now? Oh god if you exist please let me vanish now into thin air or something like that, because I just embarrassed myself in front of this goddess here, right in front of me.

"Well thank you! It seems that you are a little charmer, but let me assure you of something… you don't have to charm me to get me, even if it is nice, I'm already yours!"

Although we are both vampires, her whisper almost sends a shiver down my back.

It's like we're the only people in the world, because my being only gravitates to her, my mind only revolves around her, everything is about her right this moment.

She's leaning into me isn't she, oh god oh god what am I going to do now?

~.~.~.~

"Don't you think we should leave here and go somewhere more comfortable? I'm sure Bella would want to clean herself up?"

Argh he destroyed this moment and spoken to me again, why didn't I already killed him?

Ah yes my Tanya stopped me... oh she's already my Tanya in my mind, well it kind of sounds nice.

"Don't EVER speak to me for the next few years, I don't even want to see you, you just hurt me too much, so if you value your live stay away from me, the same goes for Jacob..."

I hiss at him and then run out of the building, Tanya in tow.

It's more like me pulling Tanya with me because I'm still holding her hand.

"And where should we go now?"

I ask her while looking at her, already thinking again that she is so damn beautiful and I just can't stop myself from leaning towards her.

"That's not important, as long as you stay with me!"

She's leaning into me as well when our lips finally meet.

It's by far the best kiss I ever had, I mean I could kiss her for a very long time and I wouldn't have stilled my longing for her or her lips, it's that wonderful to kiss her.

Tanya seems to see it the same way, because she simply keeps kissing me.

"I really don't want to disturb you both, I just want to tell you that I'm going to our home now, feel free to follow, when you feel like it"

Says Kate and is off in a second, because she knows that we aren't very pleased that she disturbed us.  
"I will so tell Irina about that…"

Speaks Tanya to threaten Kate, while she's still in our hearing range, before Tanya looks at me.

"You know I wouldn't go anywhere without you, now that I have finally found the one person for me... even if I've only met you a few minutes ago, I can surely tell you..."

Now there is that breath I don't even need to breathe anymore.

"... I love you Tanya!"

I kiss her again, before we follow Kate to Denali, to a glorious and loving new time for me with my new family.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I would be very happy if you'll give a short comment about how you liked this story or if you even liked it, about how i could make it better and all ^^

Thank you for reading!

I hope you enjoyed it! xD

Cookies for all x3


End file.
